capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Raizo Imawano
Raizo Imawano is a fighting game character from the Rival Schools series. Biography Raizo "The Fierce Principal" Raizo is the founder and director of Justice High School and the estranged father of Batsu Ichimonji. He was brainwashed by his nephew Hyo Imawano in order to recruit new teachers including Hideo and Kyoko and other Justice High School students to take over Japan. He was responsible of kidnapping his own wife, Shizuku to force his son, Batsu to save his mother from him. Although, his other nephew, Kyosuke Kagami was behind the kidnapping. He was portrayed as an antagonist to the other schools who let one of their friends became brainwashed to join him and force to fight them. Appearance Raizo has long-spiked white hair with a white full of beard and black eyes similar to his son, Batsu. His eyes became red due to brainwashing from his nephew Hyo and wears a one-eyed glasses from his left eye. His primary outfit is a tan and violet formal suit under a long sleeve white buttoned shirt with a long red and purple tie on the collar of his shirt, tan pants and brown shoes. In'' Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2'', Raizo commonly wears his primary outfit due to his main appearance in the sports event. In the beach overnight, Raizo is seen wearing a gray sleeveless mesh shirt similar to his son's and maintains his pants and shoes as his long-spiked hair is been tied in a low ponytail while his one-eyed glasses from his left eye is not seen and has thick X scars on both of his shoulders. Story 'Rival Schools: United By Fate' Raizo first appears in Rival Schools: United By Fate and is initially portrayed as the main antagonist in the game. The principal of Justice High, most of the games cutscenes show him as the organizer of the events that take place in the game and reveal that he is the father of Batsu. However, the "true" ending to the game reveal Raizo was working under the orders of Hyo Imawano, his nephew who brainwashed him as well as most of the student body. Raizo is a hidden character in the game and his ending shows him atoning for his actions and returns to his family. 'Project Justice' In Project Justice, Raizo is not playable, but he makes a few appearances in the game's Story Mode. An attack on him by Kurow is the catalyst for the events of the game's story, and he also makes an appearance in the Taiyo High story mode. Arsenal, Combat Strategy, Battle Tactics Raizo is playable in the original game as he demonstrates his brute strength to his opponents using his bare hands and his sharp nails on both of his hands. He clawed his opponents using his sharp claws from his hands and punching them with a relative damage. He also shares the same throw from his son, Batsu. Unlike his son, Raizo can roll himself into a red light ball to propel himself against his opponents. Yasha Guruma- 'Raizo is able to propel himself with a red ball projectile and roll his opponent in different directions. He can also use this in mid-air against airborne opponents to make a corresponding attack.. '''Kyoujyuu-Reppa- '''Raizo will charge his opponent while slashing with his claws from his hands. He can slash his opponent on two to four times. '''Roppu-zuki- '''Raizo goes in a defensive stance and run and slash his opponent with a severe damage. '''Sekisaiga- '''Raizo will grab his opponent high, then push them over and leap and slash them multiple times and goes for a double head punch for a finishing move. Burning Vigor Attacks '''Imawano Style Kyoujyuu-Reppa- '''It's a powerful version of Kyoujyuu-Reppa, Raizo will charge opponent while he slashes his opponent several times. It's has a poor recovery time when his opponent avoids this move. '''Imawano Style Roppu-zuki- '''It is a powerful version of Roppu-zuki, Raizo goes in a defensive stance and run and slash his opponent with a critical damage if it connects. If this move misses only that he would run and makes him vulnerable. 'Team-Up 'Ningen Taihou- '''The active character will knock the opponent's back into the air. Then, Raizo grabs the active character and swings them over to his shoulders and throws the active character by headbutting the opponent with an extensive damage. Trivia *Raizo appeared in Batsu's ending in ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars (as seen below). Gallery Image:RaizoPt.png|Portrait Image:RivalRaizo.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:TatsuCapBatsuEnding.png|Batsu's Ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Category:Bosses Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters